


The Tapping of Little Feet

by TrickCheebs



Category: Half Live VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, G/T, Gen, M/M, fuck me here we go kids dont judge me, this is mostly a guilty pleasure so here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: ALRIGHT SO...Im gonna be that ass and post something of a pure self indulgence fic, moreso than my other one in progress.Im also thanking uses Kibbits and the Research Squad discord for givin me ideas and confidence to post this shit let alone write it.ANYWAYS, Gordon lives a very boring life as a scientist at Black Mesa, until shit goes south and he and everyone else working there gets booted out for two months for repairs thanks to shenanigans.What Gordon doesnt know is that he shares his spacious two bedroom apartment with a group of very chaotic borrowers. Benry, Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy. None of them like or expect the sudden change in schedule and now shit gets real, who'll be the idiot to get them all found out (if u read the ships you get a damn good idea..)some slow burn for fluff reasons, Gordon goes a lil insane thinking he has rats, and all hell breaks loose.ALSO theres going to be a reverse of this trope in the works sometime soon because I love both sides of this trope. Borrower Gordon dealing with the science team and trying not to die. Keep a eye out for that fic and my other shit as I update.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 309





	1. It all goes downhill sort of.

The door clicked open after a few weak attempts at unlocking it, letting its owner trudge through and slap the door closed behind him.. He exuded exhaustion as he fumbled to get his shoes off and hang up his coat. Today had been a nightmare of a rollercoaster..He wasnt even supposed to be in but several workers had called out due to sickness and of course good ol'reliable Gordon Freeman had to come in and pick up the slack..

Only for half of the facility to go up in flames..He knew it wasnt his sectors doing that much was clear..something about a chemical misfire in the lambda labs and everyone had been evacuated forcibly.

As a result everyone was sent home and told to wait for further instructions..and anyone breathing a word of the accident would be worse than terminated. Gordon along with most of the senior staff knew better than to take risks with Black Mesa in that regard..they were severely thorough about punishments regarding "leaks". He was pretty sure the president of the company had hitmen on payroll to keep their good name clean..nothing got out that PR did not give a green light to well in advance. It was kind of fucking terrifying, and if it werent for the amazing pay and benefits he would of quit ages ago.. But you just don't toss in five long years of achievements like that. 

With any luck hed have some time off to relax and rest for once..Gordon couldn't actually remember the last time he ever had more than one day off..The labs kept calling him in for things "Only the amazing Gordon Freeman could handle". Which was frankly bullshit as far as he was concerned..But the extra hours did wonders for his bank account..and fuck he'd have a nice retirement saved if he kept it up. But if he was being honest with himself..ta few days of leave and being able to sleep as long as he wanted and eat something more than ramen and shitty take out sounded like a dream. Speaking of bed, he was desperately yearning for his own.

"Thank god...I can finally get a full nights sleep for once.."

Sadly Gordon didnt even make it to his bed, instead crashing out on his bed still fully dressed. He knew it was a mistake just taking a moment to relax on the damned thing, but sleep was a hard mistress to ignore and soon he was out like a blown fuse.

Hours passed and Gordon was only woken up by a rogue sunbeam entering his house and of course hitting him dead in the eyes.

"Ugh..fucking..okay okay..I'm awake.."

He felt sore as hell..well that's what he gets for sleeping on this hand me down couch for..What even time was it now? Shielding his eyes from the bright alarm clock peeking in from his blinds he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. Looking at his phone he saw it was well into the afternoon, jesus he slept for fucking fourteen hours straight. 

"Ohhh my god..no wonder I feel like shit.. I havent slept that long in years.. Not even in college."

Sitting up at last and cracking the stiff as hell joints in his back and legs he looked around his apartment and frowned..It was a dusty mess if he was being kind to himself. A fucking disaster zone if he was to be honest. He lived alone so there never was any reason to clean if he was never home aside from sleeping and eating. If he was going to actually live in this place for once he'd have to do some serious deep cleaning beforehand. The idea alone made him grimace.

Speaking of eating..he dreaded looking at his fridge and pantry. When was the last time he went grocery shopping?? Eyeing the fridge he felt a shudder run down his spine..That would possibly be worse than some of the experiments he saw going on in the labs.. He'd need a bathtub of bleach before thinking about setting anything he was going to eat inside..The mental list of chores he had was growing way too fast for his sleepy self to fully grasp.

"...I got way too much to do I guess..better start small."

The house could wait until he was ready..first off he needed a damn shower..and maybe some clean clothes that werent his work clothes. Speaking of clothes..he likely didnt even have anything decent worth going out in. With a sigh he finally pushed himself up to start on chores, first a load of laundry and after some heavy debate the dishwasher was filled and set running. With some extra energy he even managed to get some of the trash out before finally jumping into the shower at long last.

After a good scrub down and face trim he felt ages better at long last. He hung about in a towel while his clothes dried, using the spare time to make a list of things hed need from the store. Wandering around he was shocked to see how much of the basics he..well lacked for a better term. He was shocked he even had toilet paper at this point. He'd be out for most of the day shopping then it seemed. Well it was a late start to the day, but he'd make the most of it and have some fun. He deserved it after all right?

Half a hour later he was dressed and ready to go out. Gordon felt strangely at peace for what felt like the first time in a long time. Locking the door behind him he whistled a soft tune thinking things might be alright for once.

"....Bro what the fuck..whys he still here? Doesnt he go to work like...way earlier?"

"Somethings not right..Mr. Freemans always on schedule..did something happen?"

"Well maybe he slept in? I do say he always needed a bit more sleep, such a hard working bean looking so drained."

"Who the hell cares? Did you see what he was doing? We'll finally have some damn fresh food for once."

"So should we just wait and see what happens? I hope Mr. Freeman didnt get fired.."

"Now Tommy, Mr. Freeman wouldnt get fired and act like that. Wed know if he got fired."

"If he got fired I'd fucking set him on fire..we just got the fucking tunnels set up how I like them."

Hidden in the shelving near Gordon's TV were four small individuals eyeing the door with various levels of confusion and concern. What Gordon didnt know was that he was hardly alone in his two bedroom apartment...Four borrowers had moved in close to six months ago and had made his home their own eagerly. With his schedule there was hardly any risk of them being found out by their giant benefactor. Not that Gordon would notice much with his job taking all his energy.

Two hours had past and Gordon returned, arms laden with food and other things for the house. 

"Thank god I got that fucking taken care of..I didnt think I needed this much shit.."

As he muttered to himself his phone started ringing, causing him to pause and pick up once he saw who was calling.

"Oh fuck..must be work with news about the explosion.."

Sitting down he answers at last, not knowing he now had the full attention of four other people in the house nearby.

"Hello? Yes this is Gordon..yes I was on the premises that day...No? No I wasnt at that sector...wait what? How long? Alright I understand, yes thank you. Have a good day, thank you again..goodbye."

Hanging up the phone Gordon looked dazed for several minutes after getting the news.

"...A whole two fucking months of paid leave..Holy shit. A whole two months to do whatever I want by myself..? "

Gordon rested his head on the couch armrest looking dazed. The HR representative had told him all employees that were on the premises the day of the explosion would be paid to keep quiet about the going ons until the building could be repaired safely.

"...two whole months..What the fuck am I gonna do?"

He rarely got one day to rest before heading back in..he didnt really need the money that badly but it had just become a long habit after so many hard years toiling and living paycheck to paycheck.. He had always reasoned with himself that at his age it would be easy, and when he got older he'd have plenty of time and money to take off when he wanted and have fun.. it didn't work quite the way he wanted but.. It seemed life had finally given him the break he needed so damned badly.

He did have a fair amount saved for emergencies but now with this new development hed likely have a damn good sum in his bank by the end of it..He could clean the apartment up and hell maybe get a few things replaced, the couch digging into his ass would be number one..Maybe a new bed for Sunny, the poor dog had been so lonely with him gone most likely. The neighbor kid would be upset at not getting paid to walk her twice a day.. he smiled at the sleeping dog laying near his tv shelf.

"I'm sure Josh will understand, old girl needs to have some fun with papa for once.."

Getting back up he moved to finish putting the groceries up and get to work on cleaning up what he could.

"Shit...two months?? Hes gonna be here all the time now for that long?? Dude that fuckin sucks.."

"That motherfucker...course that big idiot ruins things..At least we have fresh supplies."

"That's thinking on the bright side of things Bubby dear! We just have to wait for Gordon to fall asleep and we can gather supplies."

While the others griped and planned..Benry, a borrower clad in blues and blacks eye the bean wandering about in the kitchen..It sucked..but hey maybe it might not be a total cringe fest. Gordon was the easiest Bean they all ever dealt with, he was fucking clueless and sleep deprived as hell half the time. What could go wrong?

"This will work out either way, we've worked with worse before. Two months is nothing!"

"Oh! Shhh Coomer I think he heard you for a second.."

"Huh? ..is someone there? Hello??"

Gordon popped his head out of the pantry briefly...he heard voices for a second or two..they sounded close. The front door was close..maybe someone was outside chatting..it was nice outside enough for it.

Three sets of breaths were exhaled when Gordon went back to his tasks without much of a second thought..damn they'd have to relearn being quiet again it seemed. Gordon was slow to notice things moved or missing.. but hearing things he seemed to be hellaciously good at..That alone was concerning.

After putting everything away and doing a deep clean of the fridge and kitchen itself he collapsed on the couch to watch something on tv, Sunny finally waking up to join him on the other couch cushion.

Hours passed and Gordon had fallen asleep on the couch, infomercials playing as whitenoise to keep him deep in dreamland. By now Gordon's four unknown roommates had long since come out of hiding to make good on gathering supplies while they could. Benry was on watch as always, he was the fastest of them all and his sweet voice could be heard from anywhere in the apartment. He was situated on the couch a safe distance away watching Gordon snore softly.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Coomer and Bubby were running about the kitchen gathering their own things. Tommy was being assisted by Sunny, or Sunkist as he loved to call her after she knocked a soda down for them their first month living here. While Coomer and Bubby raided the pantry for materials and repair items.

"Bro did he get any good cereal this time?? Fuckin tired of Rasin Bran he keeps getting.. I'd eat my helmet for some damn lucky charms right now.."

"No I dont see any cereal this time Benry! Sunkist found the cookies though do you want any??"

"Oh my fuck yess! Grab me two man, Sunkist is on fire tonight."

"Keep your damn voices down before that big bastard wakes up!! How many times do I gotta say that? "

"Bubby bro calm your tits I got this, Gordon sleeps like.. so fucking hard I bet I could walk on him and hed never move."

"Oh yeah?? Prove it then you chicken hatted fuck. I'll bet you...uhhh three meals you pussy out!"

"Benry noooo...thats..that's too dangerous, you might wake him up!"

"Bro don't worry, I'm like..way too fast, I can totally do this, you're fucking on Bubby."

"Oh dear not again..do be careful Benry, Bubby stop dawdling and help me get this package open, we need more batteries and matches before you two wake him up."

"Fine fine..But after I see this chicken hat make good on his deal."  
Benry flipped him the bird before turning back to look at Gordon..thankfully no one here was close enough to see the look of worry pass over his face.. But a bet was a bet, and he was confident in his ability to get out of danger should he wake up..

"...c'mon man you got this..you no chicken hat.."

Hyping himself up for those promised meals he finally got the courage up to quickly run over to Gordon's sleeping form, a hand bracing himself against the sleeping beans leg. Just touching a bean like this was already sending his heart into overdrive.. Sure standing near a bean was fine he could do that easy..but..but fucking climbing was something else. At this angle Gordon looked more like a dang mountain than some loser sleeping on his shitty couch. But even then said loser was possibly ten times his size, and a angry or scared bean meant trouble, even for someone as rad as we was.

"Let's goooooo pussy! Or do you want to be chicken hat the rest of your life?"

"You can do it Benry! I believe in you!"

"Just take it slow! Slower than a turtle through the mud!"

Nodding silently, Benry takes a moment to get his shit together and pull himself up Gordon's leg and begin the ascent. 

Gordon was..warm? Well yeah no shit he was warm, he was huge as fuck..which made climbing weirdly easy since he was laid back against the couch as he was. The only problem arose when he got on his chest. The steady rise and fall forced him to fall on hands and knees to keep from tumbling back down to the couch itself..while it was the safer option it forced Benry to stare up at Gordon's sleeping face as he got near.

Gordon wasnt.. that bad looking for a bean, the long disheveled hair and beard worked kinda nicely together.. Not that he cares or anything, but he can feel the heat slowly rising up his face the closer he got to Gordon's own. The closer he got he could easily see freckles and possibly some wrinkles along the sleeping mans face.. Benry had a brief thought of what he might look like as a borrower..He'd be a lil more cute, maybe fun to do raids with, he had seen Gordon get frustrated and complain..he had laughed watching the bean throw a mini tantrum from time to time, he got so worked up over stupid shit.. Shit fuck, focus..not on Gordon...well yeah focus on Gordon but not in sucha gayass way..

"Almost there...fucking shit I'm gonna make Bubby owe me five meals for this.."

He was shuffling towards Gordon's nearest shoulder after what felt like ages..whyd beans have to be so fuckin huge? It sucked climbing them but finally he made it to where he needed to be, even waving his arms and posing for the others to see.

"Are you up there yet?? Did you die or something I cant see you Benry..fucking chicken hat probably bailed.."

"Bro..the fuck? Damnit.."

They probably couldn't see him thanks to Gordon's big head being in the way..guess he wasnt done climbing yet? Looking over at Gordon's still sleeping form he shrugged.. If the big man hadn't woken up yet he was still probably safe. Edging closer still he wondered how to even scale the beans head..maybe the hair? There was plenty of it to go by..taking a few handfuls he was surprised at how soft it was..it smelled lightly of vanilla weirdly enough..Shit this was kinda nice.

Wait fuck..focus, Benry had to prove he wasnt a chicken hat. 

Sighing once more, he started to hoist himself up, and the first few inches were easy and in moments found himself hugging the side of Gordon's face and pulling himself to stand on the beans head. Looking about he saw Bubby and the others looking for him on the kitchen table, grinning some he let out a few notes of sweet voice to get their attention.

"Oh shit! There he is, hi Benry!! Be careful up there he could wake up any second!!"

"Well shit. Guess he isnt a chicken hat after all..Now hurry up and get the fuck out of there!"

"Hello Benry! Do be careful!"

He grinned in victory, posing some for the others..only to feel something shift underneath him. A low groan sounded off as Benrys unstable ground started to move...oh fuck. Benry did all he could to stay stable and turned to jump, risking it all and landing with a thump on Gordon's stomach, causing the bean beneath him to grunt in surprise and look down.

"Mmh? Wh..?"

Benry was frozen to the spot as Gordon sat up slowly, something was on his chest? Looking down he saw something small and blue..it looked like a..action figure? When did he get this? Did Sunny leave toys on him again..? It looked so..lifelike.

"..what the..?"

Benry stared back at Gordon, stock still with fear at what might happen next. He was totally fucked..that much he was sure of. At least until Sunkist came to the rescue and moved to nudge Benry out of the way and act as the reason Gordon was waking up.

Benry bit back a scream as he was not to gently pushed out of the way to safety. He had been dead ass seen by Gordon, and any minute now hed be grabbed and killed. Not wasting a single second, Benry scrambled to slip down and under the couch and duck down, waiting for the worst to come. If he was gonna die he'd at least give the others time to bail..Or something, least it was gonna be by some slightly cute looking Bean and not some crazy cat lady or psycho old man.

Only..it didnt? He heard Gordon wheeze at Sunkist landing on him and sleepily mumble something incoherently..

"Sunny? ..what's wrong girl..? You want to go out..? Okay okay just..lemme get up.."

Gordon stumbled up to his feet with a long yawn..damn he had the weirdest dream just now..Small blue aliens invaded his apartment..or something like that. The more he woke up the more the image faded from his head. He kind of wanted to see where it went it felt so silly.. Ah well Sunny came first, she must of been waiting forever the way she was trying to get him out the door..

"Okay okay..damn I'm coming girl let's get you outside.."

Grabbing the leash and his keys he was damn near pulled out the door. Seconds passed before a eruption of activity kicked into gear in the kitchen. Bubby, Coomer and Tommy raced into the living room to see if Benry was alright.

"Benry!? Are you alright?? What happened??"

"You crazy bastard I said get on him not wake his ass up!! You're lucky Tommy's so damn good with his dog."

"Yes indeed, that was excellent thinking on your part Tommy, you saved Benrys life."

Benry had finally come out of his fetal position under the couch as the rest of the team arrived.. He felt numb and cold all at once..Gordon stared right at him and he got away scott free. Hell those green eyes were going to be in his dreams for a long while. Pushing himself to stand up he tried his best to hide the slight shake his arms now had from all the adrenaline leaving his system.

"Bro that without a doubt proves I'm not a fuckin chicken hat...you owe me like...so many goddamn meals now."

"Ohh fuck you....fine. Only because that look on your face says you're not about to pull that shit again."

"But Bubby dear you're the one that made him do it.."

"..Yeah? I dont care either way..let's get the fuck out of here before he comes back and sees us all standing around like idiots."

With a nod from them all the four vanished under the couch to their collective hidden dwelling to recoup from the excitement. Benry trailing behind as his head finally caught up with the whole series of events.

Hours later, Gordon was asleep once more in his bed for once..Benry couldn't sleep again, which didnt surprise anyone honestly..For such a active Borrower he hardly slept, it was possibly insomnia according to Coomer. But Benry didn't mind it.. It meant he had more time to himself while the others slept or scavenged. But why he found himself in the bedroom watching Gordon sleep was something not even he knew the reason for. Tonight was alot of things, scary and possibly thrilling..he had never been so close to a bean than he has tonight..Hell he could still see those sleepy green eyes boring into him even now. They were..honestly kind of pretty, but even he knew it was stupid to let such eyes even get a glimpse of him. Bubby had lit into him for hours about not doing stupid shit like that. If he was caught they were all fucked by proxy, the last move was proof of that. And Benry didn't want to go through that shit again.. He liked living here honestly, Gordon was predictable to a fault and didnt question things when he was so fucking sleepy. Thinking about them again, he looked back to see the unmoving forms chest slowly rise and fall, oblivious of his watcher the entire time.

He was feeling weird about Gordon..it wasnt a bad feeling..more like his face and chest tingled the longer he watched the other. It was nice? But also hella confused about everything regarding beans..

"..bro..whyd you gotta do that to me...fuck."

Hed figure shit out...maybe. By the sounds of things they had two months to do whatever before things went back to normal..Maybe it could be fun? He hadn't messed with beans in a long while..maybe itd be fun.


	2. It's Not Gay If It's A Dream, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benry's gay no matter what AU he's in, he sees a tired scientist and is just "I gotta kiss that."
> 
> shout out to Arc for helpin me via giving me funny ass ideas to work off of.

The next few days seemed to crawl by for Gordon as he readjusted to life outside of work. Sunny got plenty of attention and walks that much he was sure of..It was weird re orientating himself to a normal sleeping schedule instead of grabbing a nap in his car or office whenever he could. Cleaning the apartment helped whittle the hours away but soon even that got old..you could only mop the floors so many times before it became pointless if there wasnt any mess to clean up. Hell he even deep cleaned his room and the couch..finding some old lost toys he bought on whims on his rare days off months before hand..it did give him some ideas on how to better spend his time. But that'd have to wait until his paycheck came in, until then he could day dream about all the stuff he could possibly buy..Or least just dream about having. This whole mess was a first for him, there hadn't been a major catastrophic incident like this one since he was hired on for Black Mesa..But his seniors and co workers who still worked there had told him that it'd all be fine.

The day his first "hush money" check came in he about passed out from shock alone at the number on the paper. That alone would cover his rent and several pricey bills..and hed still have plenty to buy whatever he wanted.  
"Holy shit..they weren't kidding about the checks being enough to shut anyone up..I'm fuckin glad I stuck through with this job until now..this is unreal.."

So after some debate..he put some into his savings of course..And with a bit more he bought a new couch, the current one being just...awful to sit on let alone deal with..A new tv since he had found out the hard way it had outlived its lifespan and something blew out the last time he turned it on..And as a little treat to himself to pass the time, a switch and a few games. He had heard some of the titles he got were some of their best and for once in his life felt excited to do nothing but sit in front of the tv for a few hours.

Later that day after the movers came to exchange the old for new he has found himself comfortably setting things up to start playing his game. The new zelda title had caught his eye months back..but since he spent most of his life at work it had seemed more like a waste of money..But now that he could indulge himself it was the first of many things he had wanted to buy.

"Oh wow...the graphics on this tv are fucking amazing...I'm glad the sales rep talked me into getting it..That last one was fucking ancient, kinda glad they took it off my hands..looked like it could crush me flat if I tripped.."

Unknown to him..Benry had gotten hellishly curious about all the commotion going on in the apartment..the others had fled once they heard the phone call..But Benry had gotten curious about what was in some of the boxes..Maybe there was something worth snatching when Gordon wasn't looking..He had seen the thing he was setting up next to the tv before, beans rarely noticed shit once it was on..He could probably get as close as he liked to the bean and hed never notice.

Not that he wanted to get close to Gordon..it was just..convenient, and maybe he had popcorn to steal. It wasnt like Coomer and Bubby were off on some fuckin date at another beans apartment and would be gone for hours..and that Tommy would be visiting Forzen to fucking play beyblades..It wasnt just going to be the two of them half the night with one being hella distracted..thatd be too gay and convenient. He was just making the most of a boring ass night, if anyone even bothered asking he'd just tell them he watched Gordon play some candy ass..alright maybe it was fucking cool, game all night until Gordon passed out again on the couch or something. It was foolproof, what could possibly go wrong?

Gordon finished making the popcorn and wandered back into the living room to get started gaming..He even turned off the lights for that good ambiance..Tonight was going to be so much fun he could hardly wait. He hoped the next two months wouldn't go by quickly..he wanted plenty of time to enjoy his games and time off before being dragged back into the old boring job he had.

"Hell yeah son..just me and countless hours of fucking around Hyrule..I've been waiting ages for this."

Turning on the switch and getting comfortable he shifted the box laying beside him a bit. Benry now seeing his chance climbed the far side of the couch to sneak closer and see if he could steal some popcorn. The new couch was..kinda nice? It was easier to scale compared to the shitty pleather one Gordon used to have, hed have to remake some of the hidey holes underneath but that could wait for another day.   
Walking along the back of the couch he took his time getting close to his goal. He was interested in whatever the hell Gordon was playing though..the music sucked, too classical for his tastes but running around half naked and stabbing stuff sounded right up his alley.

"Wait wait...what the hell? Cooking? Holy shit..theres so much to figure out in this..Wonder if the monsters drop food...Those developers thought of everything..no wonder it got such rad reviews for weeks on end.."

Gordon was only a few minutes in past the opening screen and was already enjoying himself immensely..The music was nice and the overall graphics were stunning..

Benry sat down as close as he dared to Gordon, he was just a few inches shy of touching the mans shoulder..popcorn and pretty much everything else was forgotten as he watched Gordon's reactions to the game..The way his face lit up as he discovered something new, the way his brow creased as he cursed at smartassed enemies that nearly killed him in game..He wasnt cute at all..that'd be gay.. Gordon laughed at something stupid he pulled on the screen and Benry couldn't deny the strange little flutter in his stomach.

Okay..maybe he was kinda cute..for a Bean of course..He'd never admit it out loud, fuck that. Gordon didnt even know he existed..So sitting here on the edge of the couch cushion Gordon was leaned against was as close as hed ever get..itd be enough. And even if it wasn't..he wasn't about to fuck things up for the others just to find out it was pointless..No Bean would want anything to do with a borrower..he'd been told that countless times.. So this was as close as he'd allow himself to get.

They stayed like that for a hour or so, Gordon having fun playing zelda, Benry watching him just enjoy himself unaware of the company he had..Benry had gotten rather hungry and decided now was the time to try and steal some popcorn for himself..Gordon still had a large bowl full so he could easily get away with nabbing a few pieces. And whatever the hell Gordon did with it made it smell extra tempting this time..he'd have to sneak into the kitchen next time to see what he did. It was simple enough, just stretch out and grab some pieces while Gordon was doing quests..By now he was so oblivious to everything around him Benry thought he could walk on his head without notice.

What instead happened was, Benry had stretched himself out..only to find himself just shy of his prize and going to adjust his position a little bit..But just as he moved, something happened on screen that caused Gordon to jump back violently cursing the screen. The violent action was key in making Gordon dislodge Benry from his awkward perch and slam bodily into the popcorn and bounce off into the switch box with a dull thud with a shower of popcorn going everywhere.

"Ah shit..I got popcorn fuckin everywhere...I guess that's what I get for running blindly through the fields..Goddamn Lynels.."

Benry had smacked into the box fairly hard..leaving him dazed as things shifted about around him..Though he did key back in when the world around him went suddenly dark..thankfully he could see fairly well despite no light coming from anywhere else but his eyes..

"...shit.."

Gordon picked up all the spilt popcorn he could find, setting the bowl on the switch box to keep it stable for a moment..He was lucky Sunny wasnt the kind of dog to snatch up food left and right but he still didnt want a mess..Shit like that attracted bugs or mice.

"There we go..least I didn't spill all of it.."

Benry tested the lid after a few moments of waiting for Gordon to go back to his game..only to find out he couldn't budge it..Fuck. Benry laid there a moment debating what to do..None of the others knew where he was..or would be back for a long ass time..would he lose air in here? Coomer had gone on some disturbing tangents about borrowers being trapped and suffocating multiple times when they first met...it was kinda fucked up but it got the point across..

He didnt want to die of suffocation..that shit was cringe honestly..But the only real means of escape he had involved revealing himself to Gordon..and the others would be pissed if they found out..which they would depending on how Gordon reacted..Fuck it..He figured he could play it off..maybe shit would be alright? Hed deal with shit later..right now he wanted fucking out.

Just as Gordon was getting back into the game, trying to find a stable to put the third horse hes gotten because he keeps losing the others fucking around in fields when a noise scared the shit out of him..it sounded close did it come from outside? He hoped there wasn't a fight going on outside again..things had calmed down since he had last figured but..sometimes people wanted to cause a ruckus..

"Hello?"

"GET ME OUTTA THIS BOX!"

The second time he got the message loud and clear..holy shit it was coming from inside the apartment, not outside like he thought..Gordon eyed the switch box curiously..that was where the voice came from..?

"What the fuck..? "

He nudged the box a bit before just picking it up to set on his lap and opening it open to look inside. There wasnt anything in the box..aside from a odd looking action figure staring back up at him..Curious he dug it out with a free hand to get a closer look..

"...huh? I dont remember you being in there.."

He froze up when the box was opened and saw Gordon staring down at him full of curiosity, he could see the faint glow from the tv being reflected in those big green eyes..being grabbed by him as well..his hands were warm and nearly engulfed his body..holy shit he had no idea how to feel right now..his face was feeling warm...he really hoped Gordon would not notice..or do some weird shit to him..he was a scientist and he remembered Coomer saying they liked to take things apart out of curiosity multiple times..

"What a strange little toy..It looks fuckin realistic as hell..whered you come from lil dude?"

Gordon brought it up to his face..feeling like somehow he knew where this was from but not fully, like a barely remembered dream or childhood memory. Jesus up close it almost felt like he was actually holding a real human in his hands..Though the weird little helmet seemed out of place. Reaching out to just remove it he freaked out when the damned thing blinked and swatted at the approaching fingers.

"Hey not cool man, you dont just take a bros helmet without askin"

Gordon let out a squawk of alarm and just dropped the apparently alive doll onto the couch before scrambling to get up to his feet, leaving the "doll" to sit up and stare back at him in surprise. Benry didn't expect Gordon to scream at him..well this was going weird right out the gate it seemed..Better to just roll with it maybe and see how things turn out.

"Holy FUCK WHAT THE HELL??"

"bro indoor voice..damn you loud.."

Gordon stared down at the doll just standing where he had been just seconds ago..what in the fuck was going on??

"Am I fucking losing my mind?? What are you some possessed doll or something?? What the fuck...."

"Rude...bro I'm not possessed..I'm just me."

"Your eyes are fucking glowing how is that along with anything going on right now normal??"

"..they just do that..Why dont your eyes glow man? Kinda weak ass if you cant make em glow.."

"This is a fucking dream..I must be dreaming..there is no way you're real."

"Dunno..but uhh thanks for gettin me outta that box bro? Kinda suckes thinking I was gonna be trapped in there.."

Gordon blinked...so it was him that yelled that? He..saved the little demon doll thing? They couldn't be a person, who the hell had glowing eyes??

Benry was trying his best to stay calm and not freak the hell out..Gordon was freaking out but..not the way any other bean who found out about him did.. He questioned him insistently and backed away as if afraid.. Maybe he was alright after all..

"You...how'd you end up in there? I do not remember buying any possessed dolls at walmart..

"I live here man..not like..here here but I just wanted some food off you and you seemed busy with your game."

Gordon eyed the bowl of popcorn and the paused tv screen. How the hell did he not notice that there was a tiny fucking human in his home?? Sunny was still dead asleep in her little bed..what the fuck? Gordon ran a hand through his hair before just...sitting on the floor.

"Holy shit this is insane..I play games for one night and I find out I'm neighbors with a tiny human..what the fuck..? I must be dreaming.."

Benry couldn't help but feel like Gordon was overwhelmed by this new revelation...so getting off the couch he wandered over near his new spot on the floor.

"Bro... maybe you should get some rest? You kinda freaking the fuck out on me. Might feel better after some sleep."

Gordon looked down at the tiny man standing beside his knee..jesus christ they were so tiny..he held them in one hand for fucks sake!! This wasnt real..theres no fucking way it was real..they must be his subconscious attempt at making friends.....which was kinda depressing honestly.. He reached out with one hand, stopping when he saw the tiny guy scoot back..

"Hey I know this is a dream but..I wouldn't hurt you..uh..whatever your name is."

They got close and Benrys gut instinct to run nearly fucked him over..hearing Gordon say he wouldn't hurt him..weirdly felt nice?? Fuck he was glad Gordon could not see how red his face was getting.

"Yeah I know that..s'why I'm even here..You a uh..big softy man huh?"

"Wh..what does that even mean? Im just being nice..what the hell is your name then?"

"Benry."

"B..Benry?? Okay I know this is a dream..no one would call themselves Benry."

"Hey fuck you, it's a solid name bro. What's your name then, bet it sucks."

"Hey my name does not suck, its Gordon Freeman thank you."

"Good uh..good to meet you then Feetman.

Gordon stared down at Benry...who he could very easily tell was grinning up at him..

"Did you just...no its Freeman not Feetman."

"Yeah that's what I said, Feetman."

"..okay I know you're doing that on purpose you lil shit. Dont think just because you're like the size of a doll that I wont fuck you up dude."

"Nah you wont, you talk big shit but youd cry if I vanished. Youd cry like a little boy."

"Okay fuck you, it's fine to cry, its healthy. And keep it up and you're going back into that box."

He made a fake motion to grab at the little shit, only to stop when Benry actually flinched back from him..Shit..was he actually afraid of him..?

"...what was that? Did..did I actually scare you? ..shit.."

"N..no? I'm not scared of shit man.."

"Fuck..my dreams are screwed up if I'm scaring tiny people."

"What, you gonna cry about it? I'm fine bro..just..your hands stink."

"What?"

Gordon pulled his hands up to his face to see if that was true..they just smelled like sweat and popcorn..

"What are you...hey where'd you go?"

The little person was gone..did they vanish the moment he looked away? Were they even there to begin with? Looking at the clock he saw it was really fucking late...maybe he should get some sleep after all if hes hallucinating tiny people..

"Weird...guess the game can wait till tomorrow...G'night Sunny.."

Getting up off the floor, Gordon put the rest of the popcorn in the kitchen..saved his game and wandered off to bed at last.

Back under the couch, Benry sat huddled in a ball, blushing madly still..He had talked to Gordon..hell he even made fun of him without anything bad happening..He was not going to easily forget the way Gordon had stared at him, so curious..maybe even kind? 

"Oh fuck...I think I'm like...a lil gay now.."  
His shit fail brain decided now was a good time to reminded how warm Gordon's hands were..being held was..nice. And now his face was burning up hardcore. Shit this might be worse than a crush...whatever the hell that was.

"Fuuuuckk...whyd I have to be gay for Feetman..? ..shit sucks.."

At least he could sit here under the couch until his face stopped burning up where no one could see him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benry's the bold dumbass and if you have ideas or art to show me regardin this or any of my fics then by god @ me because that shit gives me life and willpower to keep writing

**Author's Note:**

> Gordons so damn tired 90% of the time they could scream and hed not notice..so the proper amount of sleep is going to fuck everything up here soon enough. Benrys slightly gay and scared of Gordon, but hes also a bold dumbass.
> 
> Sunkist is a girl in this bc idfk, shes called Sunny by Gordon but Tommys made damn good friends with her so she listens to him better than her actual owner.


End file.
